Never Let Go
by PheonixHeartbeat
Summary: Raph finds love..With Leos ex? What are the reasons Leo really left? RaphxOC LeoxOC..Can the turtles come back from the death of their eldest brother? Or will it tear them further apart...Rated M for language and possible limes and lemons...
1. Chapter 1

_**OK! So I decided to take my old story In Love and War from my old account manyan83 and put it on here because A.) I forgot the email and password used for that one, B.) I REALLY wanna work on this as I found all the story line and character notes I thought I had lost! (see what happends when you put in the extra effort and put it on paper! then when your computer gets a virus you dont totally lost everything! :) **_

_**Anyway! So I'm going to be working on this one along with my other two! Can you tell I have a good amount of time on my hands? Also working on a Halo request story BUT thats a whole nother bag of chips!**_

_**So I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a TMNT fanfic! **_

_**As always SUGJESTIONS are welcome and needed! **_

_**I also appologies for my horrible spelling and grammer! I am currantly forced to use Wordpad which dosnt have spell check! And my reg beta seems to have gone AWAL! **_

CHAPTER ONE

_**I own nothing but the story line and my origional characters...sadly...*grabs Raph and runs away***_

It had been three years since Leonardo left on his training mission. And things between us hadn't gotten any better. Things it seemed were just getting worse. Leo was the glue that held our family together. Without him everything falls apart.

It had been 6 years since I had joined the mutant turtles and in those 6 years I still didn't have them all figured out. Well check that. I had everyone figured out except Raph. One moment he's hell bent on tracking his brother down and dragging him back. The next he's condemning anyone to mention Leos name.

So tensions were running high in our large subway home which suddenly seemed very small. I was vegging on the couch with Mikey playing a recent installment of his favorite video game when Raph came stomping in grumbling to himself as he went.

"Hey Raph! Wanna play? This game is super cool!" Mikey said sitting up looking hopeful. Iknew what was coming before Raph even opened his mouth. "No you know what Mikey I don't. I didn't want to yesterday, or the day before or the day before that. And chances don't look good for the rest of the week either." Raph shouted.

I frowned at him who ignored me as usual. Stealing a glance at Mikey I felt heart sink. Being the youngest he looked up to Raph. As much as I wanted our family back together I silently wished Mikey would give it up. Raph was hopeless.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it Raph." I snaped at his retreating back. Raph froze at the bottom of the stairs. Crap. I know that stance. Raph was in the mood for a fight. With a sigh I stood up. This was one time he would not make me back down.

"Jess. its alright-." Mikey said suddenly beside her. "No Mikey its not. Its not fair to you or anyone else in this house-" I said cutting Mikey off. As I was just getting to my point Raph turned and stomped back toward us.

"You have NO right! NO RIGHT! To tell me what to do Jess. Your not a true part of this family! Your just a stray bitch my brothers took in from the street!" Raph shouted in my face. He ignored Mikeys disapproving look. The fact that I showed no fear or flinched what so ever just enraged him even more.

Instead of shrinking back like I use to I stood my ground. "I wasn't trying to tell you what do Raph. You just shouldn't be so harsh all the god damn time!" I snarled back. Raph laughed. "HA Girly you haven't seen harsh!." He grunted. I glared at him.

"When are you going to grow up and let it go." I whispered. "Uh oh." I herd Mikey mumble as he moved back. "You know what. You think you know everything. You think your so fucking smart!" I shouted after him as Raph turned on his heel and headed toward the door.

Refusing to let him run away from this fight I ran to catch up with him grabbing his arm. "Let go of me Jess." He growled. "No. everyone else might be perfectly happy with you stomping around and being a dick but I for one am sick of it!" I snapped.

Raph pulled away from my grip and continued toward the door. "God damn it Raph! Your not the only one he left Raph." I said before I could stop myself.

Raph paused his hand on the door. I frowned when he laughed coldly. "Maybe not...But you're the reason he left." He said sneering over his shoulder slamming the door.

His words hit me like a knife to the chest. Before I hit the ground Mikey was there. Mikey was always there. I let him hold onto me as I hid my face in his shoulder fighting to hide the tears this was first time i'd let them see my tears since Leo left.

**MIKEYS POV**

Anger grew in my chest. It was always Raphael who made Jess cry. Always him who did something or said something to make her crumble. He got away with it in the past but not this time.

I was still holding Jess when Donny came in carrying a box. He gave us a thoroughly confused look. "Here Donny stay with her. Raph has crossed the line for the last time." I snarled as Donny moved to take my place.

I was almost to the door when Splinter spoke. "No. Leave him be Michelangelo." I turned and looked quizzically at his sensei. "There is no point making the situation worse." Splinter said sadly.

I stared at Splinter shocked that he would let Raph get away with this again. "But master-" I started. He raised a hand in a gesture that ment silence. I want to scream at him! Tell him to do something, anything! Bring Leo back! Make Raph appologies! But I knew it was useless.

"Come my children...I have news of your brother..And I am afraid it is not good news."

_**[A/N] SO Let me know what you think! I'm tryin to decide if I want to kill Leo off or just have him badly wounded. Then they bring him home and fun stuff happends! Let me know what YOU want to read! Unlike so many ff authors I do care what you guys want to read about! And i'm sorry if romance isnt your thing...It seems to be the only thing i can write as of late. But if you give me an awesome story IDEA I might just be able to write something for ya!**_

_**Anyway! AS always lotsa Reviews will get the next chappie that much faster!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! So after popular demand here is the next chapter of Never Let Go!**

**Some changes! **

**1. Instead of 6 years, i've decided to change it to 1 year. Thanks to the ever helpful Poisoned Dark Angel who brought it to my attention that 6 years dosnt really fit! So I changed it 1 year (makes sense now actually!)**

**2. I'm changing Jess's name! It was really annoying me as I was writing this chapter LOL **

**3. After going back and forth wither or not I should just kill Leo off or leave him alive to come home and make the situation between Raph and Jess even more tension filled. I decided to leave him alive and just really badly wounded. BUT the others dont know hes just injured. They think hes dead. :)**

**4. I know there was a 4th change but now I cant think of it...Hmm oh well if I think of it I can add it to the next chapter!**

**So anyway! Those are all the announcements I have for ya atm...Oh If you have a suggestion for a name change for Jess please post it in a comment! The one I like I will use and will credit the person who suggested it!**

**So as always! Enjoy! And I own nothing but my OC's!**

**Chapter 2**

Raph sat atop a building a bottle of half gone whiskey in his hand. For the last hour he'd been trying to convince himself he had nothing to feel guilty for.

But sadly enough he was wrong and he knew it.

Every since Leo left things between Jess and himself had seemed ok. Rocky at times but ok.

But as it dawned on the 1st year of Leo being in Central America something had changed between them. They rarely spoke civil words nor did they seek each other out.

It made an already tension stressed house even worse.

Raph downed the last of the whiskey flinching as it burned his throat

A nagging memory touched the back of his mind. Raph growled and threw the bottle at the building across from him. It hit the wall and shattered.

With a satisfied growl Raphael turned only to run into his brother Donatello. "Jesus are you trying to give a man a heart attack Donny?" Raph growled holding his chest.

Donny just frowned at him. "What? What is it? Did they send you up here to talk me into apologizing. Well forget it Donny! There is no way im going to-" He ranted his voice drifted off when Donny held his hand

"This isnt about that Raph...Something happened..." Donny said his voice still level with an almost dangerous tone to it.

"What is it? Did Leo discover some new breed of mutant turtle." Raph said snorting with amusement at his joke.

When his brother didnt laugh Raph looked Donny in the eye. "Its Leo..Raph...hes...hes dead." Donny said softly.

Donnys words hit Raph like a punch to the guts. "N-No thats impossible... Splinter just spoke to him." Raph said in complete disbelief.

Donny steadied his brother before he spoke. "Raph come on back down. Casey and April just got here and-" Donny started.

Shaking his head Raph pushed Donny away causing him to stumble. "What the hell did you push me for Raph!" Donny snarled.

"Just leave me alone Donny." Raph snarled back walking back to the ledge and leaned against it his fingers griping the old brick.

"Fine. Just dont stay up here all night alright. Splinter is worried. If you care." Donny said his voice filled with sadness.

Raph wanted to stop him, wanted to say something. Sorry maybe. But he couldnt bring himself to do it.

His mind wandered to Jess. How was she taking this? Should he go back and check on her? Would she shove him away? Could she find it in her heart to forgive him?

FLASHBACK

_As Raphael made his way down the hall to his room he paused at the door to his brother Leonardo's room. The door was open a bit and he could hear soft music._

_Curious he peaked in through the door. There his brother sat with his back against the wall his long legs crossed and a blond haired girl sat across from him. Her legs were crossed with a guitar in her lap, fingers gently strumming the strings._

_A burning sensation began in the pit of Raphs stomach. There was a time when Jess had looked at him like that. But now that look was solely for his oldest brother._

_Pushing down the bitter taste of jealous Raph shut the door and continuing down the dark hallway to his room at the end._

_He entered the room slamming the door and burrowing his face in his pillows desperately trying to turn out her sweet voice and his brothers laugh._

_If only he could've known that this was the last time they would all be together...Raph would've walked in and joined them in sted of huffing to his room to brood over something he had no control over..._

END FLASHBACK

With a heavy heart Raph made he way back to the lair. He didnt know how he would be received by his brothers or his sensei. Nor did he really care...All that mattered was Jess...And if she could forgive him...

**[A/N] Well there ya go! I know its short but dont worry you will get more ASAP! Maybe even tonight if I get the 3rd chapter finished to my liking! Anyway in case any of you are totally confused Leo had a thing with Jess before Raph dose. Raph and Jess get together after they find out Leo is dead...If that made sense? If you have questions please ask! **

**Anyway! As always R&R! And you will prolly get the next chappie tonight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry guys for the shortness of the last Chappie! It was just annoying me so much I needed to get it posted LOL Anyway! **

**I this addition you will get some back ground and maybe the first glimpse of the budding relationship between Raph and Jess (still HATE that name! Someone give me a new one! PLEASE!)**

**And maybe even a Leo POV :)**

**Anyway as always! R&R!**

**Chapter 3**

**RAPH POV**

Raph paused at the top of the stairs the led down into the lair. Everyone was crowed in the living room. Jess was sitting on the couch in the middle of Donny and Mikey. Splinter was sitting cross legged on the floor. Casey and April were sitting on either side of him.

He couldnt see her face but he could see enough to know that she was crying. Her small frame wracked with sobs.

"This is my fault." He herd her say.

"If it wasnt for me...Leo would've come back 6 months ago." Raph frowned. He didnt like her blaming herself for his brothers stupidity.

Leos death was so very far from being her fault.

At that moment Donny looked up and saw him.

"Raph.." At Donny voice Jess looked over her shoulder at him.

"Raph there you are." She said standing up. Mikey stood up with her a protective hand against her back.

Raph ignored the sudden twinge of annoyance at his youngest brothers protectiveness and walked down the stairs as Jess moved around the couch.

"Jess I-" Raph started. Before he could finish she ran to him flinging herself into his arms.

"Oh Raph...Raph...I'm so sorry..I-" She said whimpering as tears spilled down her face.

He wraped his arms around her resting his chin on top of her head.

"Its alright Jess...Its not your fault." He whispered rubbing her back.

He held her as she sobbed. Ignoring his family trying not to watch the scene in front of them. For his brothers this was probably a shocking reaction. Being that the two of hadnt said a civil word to eachother in weeks.

He felt his heart breaking with each of her sobs. He wasnt sure if she was fully greaving his brother or upset because of the fight they'd had moments before they'd gotten the news. Either way he hated it. But he silently hated himself even more.

He held her for a while until she stoped crying. She looked up at him. Her blue eyes full of pain and saddness. "Raph do you hate me?" She asked.

He frowned down at her.

"Of course not stupid. Why would I hate you?" He asked.

"Because if it wasnt for me Leo never would've stayed gone. He would've come back after the 6 months. If-" He stoped her before she could continue blaming herself for something he was equally guilty of.

"Dont. Dont ever blame yourself Jess. The blame is solely on Leo. He could've come back. He could've stayed. But never were you at fault for his leaving. If anyone was it was me." He said.

She chewed her lip considering his words.

"Thank you Raph." She whispered hugging him again.

He hugged her back. "Your welcome little one." He whispered against her neck.

He wasnt sure what she was thanking him for but if it made her feel better then he was all for it.

"Come now my children it is time we pray for Leonardo." Master Splinters calm voice called from the dojo.

To Raphs suprise she didnt walk away from like he thought she would. She took his large hand in hers and led him over to the others.

The four of them knelled infront of their master who had lite candles all around the room.

"Now is this hour of need we shall bow our heads and pray for Leonardo. Do not fall victim to the temptation of blame. Nor should you place blame on anyone. You need eachother right now more then ever." Spliter said.

Raph sighed trying to take in his senseis words. Jess sat between him and Donny with Mikey on the outside. He silently as Leo to lend him some of his strength not only as a leader, but a brother and a friend.

Something had shifted with the news of Leos death. Weither that something was good or bad time has yet to tell. But he knew one thing for curtain the wall that been placed between him and Jess had been broken down. Not totally but just enough that she had allowed him in. When she should've slaped him. He wasnt sure how he felt about that just yet. But for now it was ok.

[A/N: Damn that was hard to write! Im not happy with it either...If one of you guys has any sugestions for that part please send them along down the line! I hope it wasnt too awfle!OK back to the story!]

**Jess POV**

I bit my lip fighting the tears that were threatening to spill yet again. It had been two weeks since the new of Leos death reached us.

Everyone had pretty much kept to themself. Mikey was almost always away from the lair. Donny was locked in his room working. Raph was the only one who hung around. Which was surprising. I would've thought he'd be long gone.

Leos death had been hard on master Splinter. He'd never admit it but he felt like his oldest sons death was his fault. It broke my heart to see him day after day sitting in meditation in front of Leos picture.

April and Casey still came around once in a while. April had been my shoulder to cry on. Casey had been the same to Raph.

I was sitting in Leo's room looking through some old photo albums he had put together before he left.

They were mostly pictures of the others and a few with me in it. Including my favorite one with Splinter.

I touched Leo's face in the picture."I miss you so much." I whispered. For the first time in days I allowed them memories to return.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Here try this one." Leo said through his laughing. _

_I frowned at him unsure wither i thought trust him or no. _

_"Go on its ok. This one is the sweet one." He said._

_"You better be right! You damn near killed me with the last one." I spat back. _

_He hid his smile. _

_I cautiously dipped the chip in the second bowl of Leos home made salsa. Then with just as much caution i took a bite of the chip. _

_It was sweet in deed with just a hint of the spices he added. _

_"Ok thats good!" I praised him. _

_He beamed. "Told ya so!" He chirped. _

_I playfully shoved him. And to my surprise he toppled off the stool he was sitting on,_

_"Oh my gosh Leo are you ok!" I shreiked. _

_He flinched and rubed the back of his head. _

_"I'm fine but next time measure your strength. Now help me up." He said._

_"Sure." I said bending over to grab his hand to pull him up. As soon as I took his hand I tryed to yank it back but he was much stronger then me so when he pulled against me I fell on top of him._

_A tickling match ensued untill both of us couldnt breath. Some how he had managed to get on top of me and held my hands gently above my head with one hand. The other was used as his tickling weapon. _

_"OK ok I give I give!" I screamed as his fingers attacked my sides. _

_"I knew ya would." He said smugly allowing me the use of my left arm. _

_"Yeah only because you out weigh me and cheated!" I said poking his side. _

_He laughed. _

_"True enough I guess." He said. _

_Suddenly the mood changed and we both seemed to notice the very intimate nature of our position. He was settled between my legs, a hand on each side of my head._

_I saw the hesitation in his eyes and seized the moment. I leaned up and gently pressed my lips to his. _

_His shocked expression made me laugh._

_"What...Why?" He studdered. _

_"I dont know...I just wanted to." I replied. _

_The confusion slowly faded from his face and a satisfied yet cautious look appeared. _

_"May I?" He asked._

_I smirked at his politness. _

_"What do you think." I shot back a challenge in my voice._

_He took the bait and closed the distance between us. _

_Our first kiss was gental, yet held more passion then any one kiss after that moment..._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**[A/N] Hmmmmm should I leave it here? Make you guys wait till tomorrow night? Yeah i think I will :) Unless of course I decide to post the next one right after LOL What can I say! I'm really into this story atm! I REALLLLLLY hope everything is making sense! If not please please feel free to ask! I will be adding more back story and what happend to Leo!**

**So remember! R&R! You may get the next chappie tonight! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So heres chapter 4! I FINALLY came up with a temp name that i'm happy with! SAM! LOL I dont know why it came to me in a dream :)**

**The letter part of this chapter I wrote while listening to the song *I Told You So by Randy Travis* **

**In case you guys are confused by what happend between Sam and Leo fear not! I will add another glimpse into the fight that happend before he went on his mission. **

**I will also add a flash back of how them met in the next few chapters! This story is FUN!**

**OH And before you jump on me I changed Jess's name to Sam. I totally spaced changing the first 3 chapters before I posted this one!**

**Anyway! As always! R&R!**

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day I busied myself with cleaning. Cleaning it seemed was one very good way to center my thoughts. Even better then the meditation Splinter insisted upon.

I picked one of Raphs gym bags up off the hall way floor and something fell out. I bent over and picked it up seeing that it was a letter from Leo addressed to myself.

Instantly I was suspiciouse. I hadnt recived a letter from Leo since he'd been gone. And I didnt expect him to write to me.

I droped Raphs bag by his door and went to my room sitting on the bed.

With a sigh I opened the envelope.

The first thing I looked for was the date in the right hand corner Leo always wrote. The date was 2 months after he left. That cant be right can it? I thought to myself.

I layed the envelope beside me and began to read the letter.

_Dear Sam, _

_I've been thinking of you alot lately. And the fight we had before we left. I want you to know that I dont hate you. I said those things out of anger. Anger and hurt that you rejected me. _

_So i've been thinking..._

_I miss you and the others so bad sometimes it hurts. I do understand why you cant give me all of you. And I am willing to wait for a time when you are ready to take that step._

_I'm starting to realize why Splinter sent me on this mission. Its not only to become a better leader. But a better brother as well. I have to learn more patience with Raph. He has so much hatred in his heart that it scares me sometimes. I know we fight all the time but I do love him. I mean hes my brother._

_Then there is you...Maybe I got too caught up in you that I neglected my duties as a brother. I admit now that I knew he was jelouse. And I played on that. I used you to get to him and for that I am so ashamed. _

_I wish I was there right now to tell you that I realised you're all I ever wanted_

_And it's killin' me to be so far away. I hope that you can forgive me for everything Sam. Even if you cant love me any longer._

_A part of me hopes you dont find someone new though. As selfish as that may sound. I know I screwed this up and im willing to make it work if you are. But I understand if I lost that chance when I walked away._

_Remember when I told you I was yours forever. And you laughed and said you already knew that. I miss your laugh Sam. Hell I even miss Mikey constantly bugging me to play Halo with him. And as much as I hate to admit it...I miss Raph._

_I often dream that one day you will show up here. Tracking me down so you can tell me that you missed me too and that you've been so lonely and that you'll wait for the day that I return._

_A guy can dream right? :)_

_Just know Sam that I love you above anything else. The day I left I knew I'd regreted it. But my pride wouldnt let me turn around. Now I wish I would've. _

_I hope to hear back from you. Good or bad. _

_Remember I love you._

_Yours forever Leo._

**[Like my failed attempt at taking the lyrics of "I told you so" and trying to make it work in a letter? *sigh* anyway back to the story]**

Anger built up inside me. 'How could he keep this from me!' my mind screamed.

Raph knew how much Leo ment to me. How could he keep this from me especially now! Feeling wreckless I decided to confront him. Even though everyone was here I didnt care. He wouldnt get away with this not this time.

I stuffed the letter back in the envelope. And stomped from my room and jumped down the stairs skipping the last 10. Earning an amused whoop from Mikey. The look I gave him must of put him on edge because the smile vanished from his face and he nudged Casey.

"Where is Raphael." I snarled.

"In the kitchen.." Mikey replied carefully.

"Thanks." I spat stomping to the kitchen.

When I got to the door way Raph looked up from his breakfest.

"Hey Sammy. Want some pizza? Its cold but still good." He said.

I said nothing as I walked over to him. A worried look flashed over his face as I approached him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. I ignored his question and instead threw the letter down on the table.

"Explain." I said in a deadly calm voice.

I was mildly aware that Donny and Mikey apeared behind me in the door way. Donny must've caught sight of the hand writing because his sudden sigh gave him away.

"Well." I promted Raph annoyed that he was sitting there starting at the letter.

With a sigh he picked up the news paper he was reading again. "Well what."

The anger inside of me howled. "Would you like to explain to me how that letter never found me." I snarled.

"Nope." He said taking a drink of his coffee.

Before either Donny or Mikey could stop me I slaped the coffee cup out of his hand. It smashed against the wall.

"Hey! What the hell Sam!." Raph shouted finally getting to his feet.

"Answer me Raph! Why did you keep his letter from me!" I shouted.

He glared at me. "You want the truth?" He spat.

"Of course I want the fucking truth Raph." I shot back.

"I did it to protect you." He said.

I snorted. "You did it because you let your jelousy and anger toward Leo cloud your brain! You wanted to hurt him by making him think I didnt care. That I didnt love him." I shouted back at him.

I so badly wanted to hurt him. To make him feel as bad as I did.

He looked away guilt showing in his features.

"Tell me why Raph...Why would you hurt us both like that? PLease just tell me why." I begged him fighting the tears that threatend to fall.

"I told you why. He left you Sam. He left you and yet you clung to him. It made me sick. To watch you suffer while he went off on some free vacation." He replied.

"You had no right...I didnt ask for your protection!" I said.

He glared at me.

"It dosnt matter your still the reason hes dead now." He snarled.

His words hurt. I suddenly wanted to hurt him just as bad.

"Well your no peice of cake to live with either Raph!" I shot back.

He gave me a look. "What the hell does that mean."

"Oh please! We both saw how you watched us. How you brooded because he got there first! Just face it Raph. Your jelouse of Leo because your just not good enough! Not good enough to be a leader, not good enough to be with me." I spat. the moment it all left my mouth I instantly regreted it.

He chuckled. "If thats what you think girly. Your seriously mistaken."

"Oh really!" I shot back. I knew I fell into his trap when he smirked at me.

"Yes really...If I had wanted you I could've taken you. We all know you gave it up to Leo so easily. What was it two weeks after you met? Hmm such high morals. Why stop at one brother when you could have them all" He replied.

His words cut me to the core. I loved Leo. It wasnt just some empty romp. He was my first.

Before I could stop myself I slapped him. Hard.

"You make me sick." I said before shoving past Donny and Mikey.

Once I was back in the main part of the lair I ran up the stairs slamming my door. I knew I couldnt stay here as long as Raph was still here and I would never force him to leave so I decided that its best if I left.

I let the tears come as I franticly began throwing clothes into suitcases. I would leave this place and never return. Raph was right all along I didnt belong with them...If I didnt here where did I belong...

**RAPH POV**

Sam had slaped him before. But this time. It hurt alot more. Not physically, but emotionally. He'd known what to say to hurt her. She was right. He was jelouse of what she had with Leo. He was a horrible person. Maybe Leo was right. Maybe he did need to grow up.

"Well that was interesting." Donny said.

Raph fixed him with what he hoped was a hateful look.

"Dont start Donny." He said walking to the sink.

"Are you going to go applogise? You hurt her on purpose Raph." Donny reminded him.

Anger boiled inside of him. But it wasnt Donny or even Sam he was angry with. It was himself. Splinter had taught them better then that.

"Dont start on me Donny. I dont need you shit right now." Raph spat.

Donny snorted. "Seems to me thats exactly what you need right now Raph."

Raph growled. "i'm warning you Donny stay the fuck out of this."

Donny sighed. "And i'm warning you Raph. You will regret it if she walks out of here mad."

Confused Raph looked at his brother. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Its obviouse to me that your in love with her." Donny replied folding his arms across his chest.

"Eh? Hows that." Raph grunted.

"You tried to protect her...With the letter..." Donny said knowingly.

Raph frowned. "How did you know?"

Donny snorted. "Raph your alot of things but your not a sneek. Besides your spelling is horrid. Lucky for you Sam never noticies."

Raph smiled half heartedly.

"So what now?" He asked his purple clad brother.

"Get your ass up there and stop her from leaving..And tell her the truth about the letter." Donny replied. Raph allowed his gaze to travel to her closed door.

I guess its worth a shot. The worst she can do is reject me and leave.

"Alright..." Raph said to himself as he picked up the letter off the table and walked to the stairs.

Mikey was very confused.

"So...what just happend?" He asked Donny.

Donny chuckled. "Raph wrote the letter Mikey."

"Ooooh." Mikey replied faking like he understood.

"You dont get it do you?" Donny asked.

"Nope." Mikey replied.

Donny laughed. "Come on little brother. I'll explain it to you on the way to get some pizza."

**[a/n: OK that was a LONG chapter! I went back and forth on how I wanted the letter to turn out...But I'm happy with Raph being behind it :) Let me know what you think yeah? Should Sam forgive Raph? Or kick his butt! *ever the Raph fan I am :)*] **


End file.
